Quest for 1
by Exotos135
Summary: Sequel to "Quest for 2". With the replicas of 3 and 2 completed, It's up to Stan to stop the teenager known as Wendy from completing the final one and...do whatever her goal is. Can he succeed?


**(Gravity Falls Town)**

Wendy, with a smug look, was sitting on a bench waiting for Stan to appear. She was looking at the ground, where a poodle of the teenager appeared, only that this reflection had red eyes and a pair of fangs.

And then Stan arrived, the teenager smiling as she slowly got off the bench and looked to the man with the red eyes and fangs. "At last you arrive, old man." uttered Wendy, seeing the man's angry look with a deadpan one. "You want your book?"

"Wendy, I'm here to stop you from causing anymore damage, you shall not complete the last replicas of the books!" stated Stan before having 1 and 2 launched at him, which he caught flawlessly. "You must understand that doing so is a terrible choice, you must realize this and stop creating the replicas before It's too late!"

"Ahahaha, oh Stan..." to the old guy's shock, Wendy took out and showed off a perfect replica of 1 and 2 in front of him with a mocking look. "I'm afraid _you_ are the one who is too late."

"Those replicas must be destroyed!" stated Stan before charging towards the teenager.

Throwing the replicas into the air, Wendy quickly engaged in combat with Stan, with the fight between the old man and mysteriously human girl being evenly until Wendy suddenly teleported and struck the man with an energy ball, which sent him flying to a wall.

"Teletransportation? Red eyes and fangs?" said Stan as he got up, seeing the teenager surrounded with a black energy aura as he regained his breath. "Wendy, don't you see? You're turning less and less human the more you obey that abomination!"

"Everything for my lord, the Darkness, shall justify all the means!" stated Wendy, her eyes shining a crimson color as she charged towards the man. "There's nothing an ancient relic like you could ever say to make me think otherwise!"

Taking a defense place to survive the attack, Stan got confused about why he didn't receive any damage, taking off his place and opening his eyes to see Wendy paralyzed with her punch extended towards Stan, right before she punched herself that is. "You won't force me to kill Stan!" stated Wendy as she fought back the wish to hit Stan.

"Shut up slave! You are my servant, and you shall do as I say!" stated the Darkness in Wendy's head, with her eyes crimson color glowing brighter as the teenage girl fought and started to release some tears... only these were not normal tears, they were colored black.

"Wendy, I know you are still inside!" said Stan as the teenager closed her eyes and fell to the ground in pain. "You must fight the control of that slimy abomination of the darkness, I believe in you! Fight it for my sake, for your friends sake, for Gravity Falls sake!"

The teenager eventually stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. With a worried look, Stan went running to the girl only to get a shocked look upon seeing the girl's red hair turn white, and a blob-like extension turning into a grey-skinned arm that lifted him. 'Wendy' then got up and looked at the man to show her skin had also become grey-skinned, her eyes red with crimson sclera and her clothes had become shades of black and white.

"The girl you call Wendy Corduroy is no more! This human body now completely belongs to the darkness!" stated the Darkness in Wendy's body with a deep, demonic voice. "And with the last of the replicas finished and you being already too old to do anything about it, I shall go ahead and complete the ritual to open the portal of the dimensions, just so that I can get back what you stole from me!"

"I didn't stole you anything! I retrieved what you stole and gave it to Bill, because I knew you would not hurt him because-" Before he could finish Stan was thrown into a wall, with the Darkness catching the falling replicas of 2 and 1.

"You won't get away with this Darkness!" stated Stan while the Darkness ignored him. "An abomination like you will never win!"

"Abomination? Oh no, Stan..." replied Darkness Wendy before her eyes turned red and she gave the old man a disturbing grin. "I am soon going to be a GOD!"

Laughing all the way, 'Darkness Wendy' flew out of the place and back to the forest, with a defeated Stan lying back on the ground before losing consciousness. And then Dipper and Mabel arrived...

"Well, nothing strange has happened on Gravity Falls for a while, don't you think that itself is strange?" said Dipper. "I mean, this is Gravity Falls! Something weird happens like every day!"

"I have to agree with you brother, if nothing weird is happening now, then something horrible must be-" the girl stopped when she spotted her grunkle lying on the floor. "Grunkle Stan!"

"Mabel, I know Grunkle Stan is not the best person but-"

"No! Look over there! Grunkle Stan is beaten on the floor!"

With a disturbed look the twins went running to the old man, checking for his pulse to see if he was still alive. They did find it, but it did nothing to get them any less worried. "What happened?!" asked Dipper.

"The Wendy you knew about...is no longer here..." replied Stan, the twins getting a sad look as they thought the worst. "Don't misunderstand, she's still pretty much alive...but something horrifying has replaced her in this world...I think it flew to the forest, so you shouldn't go there!"

"Keep your energy Grunkle Stan, we're gonna take you to the Mystery Shack ASAP!" assured Dipper as he and his sister lifted their grunkle, taking him to the Mystery Shack without hesitation. "_And then we'll see just what happened to Wendy._"

"_Why did you do that,_ _Stan!? Why did you told them not to go?! That will only make them wish to go to the forest even more!_" thought Stan.

**(Gravity Falls forest)**

Flying down to the ground, Darkness Wendy expressed a sick grin as she put down the replicas of 1, 2 and 3 on the ground, unaware that the twins had arrived at the scene, hidden in the bushes.

"Okay Mabel, this might the most difficult thing you will do in your entire life; you must be as quiet as possible so that Wendy doesn't discover us." instructed Dipper to his sister, who nodded in response. "We need to find out what is she doing here, and more importantly, why is she carrying those books?"

"At last, I have finished the replicas of the three books that old relic was looking for." uttered Wendy before putting 1 on the ground. "Book 1, the book of the first stay."

_"Book replicas?"_ thought Dipper in confusion.

"Book 2, the book where things started to worsen." said Wendy as she put 2 near 1 with an evil smirk.

"That's Gideon's book." quietly uttered Mabel in worry. "But what does she want to do with that?"

"And finally Book 3, the book that was made after Bill was born." uttered Darkness Wendy, shocking the twins. "It's time for me to do what I wanted should have done since the beginning, far before that nuisance _Stan_ intervened."

The pillar of light was so big it was visible through all of Gravity Falls, specially in the Mystery Shack, where the first to catch a glance of it being Stan. "Oh no." he uttered in horror.

After a while the pillar started to break, utterly exploding into tiny pieces once the transformation was completed. Figuring this out, the twins opened their eyes...to see something no human being should see ever in their lives. "I can't believe what I'm seeing." uttered Dipper.

What the twins saw was something rather easy to identify; something inhuman. The replicas were orbiting around the newly transformed teenager, whose only identifiable traits remaining from the girl being the body structure and her red hair, everything else was either black or grey-colored, along with a dark aura that had some red electricity flowing around it.

"Ready or not, here I come Bill!" exclaimed the...thing, with a demonic voice before laughing and going through the portal, which winked out of existence afterwards.

The twins stood there in silence and with horrified looks on their faces. It was soon broken by Dipper starting to run back to the Mystery Shack, with Mabel noticing and following after him. "We have to tell Grunkle Stan about this!" exclaimed Dipper.

"But Dipper, how do you know Grunkle Stan will have any idea of what to do?" asked Mabel.

"I...don't know, but he did utter something about that the Wendy we saw was not the real Wendy when we found him on the street, so maybe he knows what happened to her." replied Dipper. "In any case, we have to hurry...who knows what will happen if that...thing Wendy turned into is going to do if she reaches Bill first?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
